Drabbles AnniexBertholdt
by natzukiuryuu
Summary: Un diferente punto de vista sobre las situaciones que embarcan simples adolescentes... (SPOILERS) Leve, tranquilos :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Este es mi primer Drabble de SnK, contendrá 20 drabbles de esta pareja (si, shipeo mucho esto) y tengo muchos más planes, pero… esto es lo primero que quería hacer :D sin más, los dejo con esta "historia"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**PAREJA- Annie/Bertholdt**_

_**1/20**_

_**¿Quién es…?**_

_La observaba a lo lejos… imposible no reconocerla._

_La típica gota de sudor cayendo a la brevedad por el perfil de su rostro._

"_SI TAN SOLO…"_

_El día lluvioso, las gotas caían dando ese característico cantar al llegar al suelo. Una silueta bajo esa tempestad, delgada y tintineante, puesta en medio del bosque._

"_QUIEN ERES…"_

_-¡Oye!- un inminente Reiner aparece interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño._

_-¿Qué pasa?- responde atontado_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándola?_

_-¿¡Q-Que?!- responde con el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas_

_-Hmm… es de la aldea vecina, ¿la conoces?- el rubio hablaba ansioso, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo el silencio y el incesante sonido de la lluvia lo invadió, a lo que continuo –El clima empeorara, con esta leña es suficiente, tenemos que volver a casa.- añadió marcando el paso en dirección a su aldea._

_El castaño solo bajo su rostro, tratando de resolver sus propias dudas, sin decir nada, siguió los pasos de su compañero, solo dando una fugaz mirada hacia donde la fémina silueta se encontraba…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Actualizare esto cada miércoles, espero con ansias sus reviews, críticas, amenazas, etc.**_

_**Ya nos leeremos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Cuanto tiempo, demonios soy una irresponsable xD Me he tardado en subir esto debido a ciertos asuntos escolares, peeroo, he vuelto con el segundo cap de estos drabbles que llegaron tan rápido como se fueron. Enjoy :D**

_**Drabble 2/20**_

_**Pareja /BertholdtxAnnie/**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**¿He dicho algo malo?"**_

_Una mañana cálida y confortable, el roció aun permanecía en el pasto. Una mañana perfecta para dos infantes que iniciaban una pequeña aventura a su imaginación._

_-¿Por que ha sido tan temprano?- decía el castaño seguido de un gran bostezo, mientras seguía el apresurado paso del rubio_

_-Quiero ver las murallas mas de cerca, a esta hora no hay quien nos restringa- mascullo ansioso el rubio que lo acompañaba_

_Ambos caminaban, haciendo sus pasos más lentos y pesados mientras mas se acercaban a la gran muralla. Hasta el haber atravesado un gran sauce pudieron observar lo potentes que las murallas lucian_

_-Wow…- dijo el castaño sorprendido ante ver la magnitud y altura de las gigantescas murallas que a sus ojos yacían_

_-Son gigantescas- agrego el rubio, mientras trataba de encontrar la cima de la muralla_

_-Yo…- comenzó a hablar Bertholdt, pero una sensación de terror lo invadió de un momento a otro, haciéndolo sudar más de lo normal_

_-Oye… tranquilo, aun no han dicho quien lo hará…- hablo Reiner intentando calmarlo_

_-Pero… yo… se que soy el único capaz de hacerlo…_

_-Y yo también- agrego el rubio, posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo_

"_Somos guerreros…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Bueno, este es el segundo cap. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas etc. **_

_**REPONDIENDO A LOS COMENTARIOS**__:  
_

_**Hey Andru**__ - Muchas Gracias :'D, y agradezco que hayas pasado a leer por aquí!_

_**garii**__ – Agradezco mucho tu comentario :3 BertxAnnie es mi OTP así que veras mucho de ellos por mi perfil :3._

_**Gabriela Sanchez**__ – Muchas Gracias por haber pasado a leer esto *-*, sobre la historia bertxannie en ingles, posiblemente lo tenga en mis planes, así que veré si puedo conseguir permiso para traducirla. He dejado el link de mi Tumblr en mi perfil de fanfiction. BertxAnnie es también mi pareja favorita :D (ya me caes bien xD)_

_¡Hasta el prox. Miércoles :D!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Aquí actualizando nuevo capitulo ^^**_

_**-Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama-**_

_**AnniexBertholdt**_

_**Drabble 3/20**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**_

"_**Una historia comienza…"**_

_Una delgada silueta corría a través de la sombras bosque mostraba, corría sin parar demostrando estar escapando de algo imposible…_

_Aquella pequeña corría a toda velocidad sin rumbo alguno, su mano derecha solo retiraba las lágrimas que caían a través de sus mejillas_

"_ANNIE!" gritaba desgarradoramente una voz masculina, que se perdía lentamente a través del vacio mientras la niña se alejaba cada vez más internándose en la penumbra… su listón de color celeste se había deshecho de su cabello… cayendo suavemente sobre la tierra_

"_No Papá… no…yo" _

_Se susurraba la rubia que ya después de un tiempo, había alentado su paso. Sus pies cansados ya estaban, el fango le cubría hasta los tobillos y su ropa estaba levemente empapada; rendida cayo bajo un gran roble._

"_¿Ahora que hago?" se cuestionaba la infante que estaba sentada con su espalda totalmente recargada al roble, su rostro mantenía una baja mirada, estaba perdida, sus ojos cristalinos debido a su llanto comenzaban a opacarse mientras que la rubia como acto seguido, cerro sus ojos y lentamente se inclino, su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, las cuales se mantenían con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas._

_Unos silenciosos pasos marcaron el silencio, Annie los ignoraba, se acercaban cada vez más; la rubia no quería despertar, no lo deseaba_

_Decidió lentamente abrirlos, sintiendo como sus parpados se deslizaban por sus ojos de manera intacta; una imagen borrosa que se hacia cada vez mas nítida. Aun con su mirada baja abrió completamente sus ojos y solo pudo avistar unas botas algo bruscas pero de cierta forma diminutas, levanto brevemente su rostro y solo pudo observar la cara de un rubio con expresión curiosa. _

_Un espacio de silencio ocurrió entre ambas miradas, ni uno ni otro parpadeaba, solo se observaban con silencio; el rubio decidió esbozar una media sonrisa casi desapercibida, seguido de solo voltear solo un poco su cabeza a la derecha dando una señal, haciendo que el acompañante de este se acercara, un infante de pelo azabache y de mayor estatura que el rubio._

_Annie solo permanecía confundida y con unas cuantas lagrimas aún acumuladas en sus ojos, el de pelo azabache se acerco a ella, poniéndose de rodillas y estirando su brazo empuñando algo en su mano, este la abrió y como respuesta, solo obtuvo el sorprendido rostro de la fémina; esta tomo el delgado listón de la palma, su listón._

_Ella solo observaba el objeto, después observo a ambos niños, quienes al ver la expresión de la rubia, solo sonrieron_

"_Soy Reiner y este es mi mejor amigo Bertholt" dijo amistosamente el rubio, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien con mirada perdida mientras observaba a la rubia mantenía un rubor en sus mejillas al verla sonreír levemente_

"_Soy Annie Leonhardt" respondió…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**¿Que tal quedo? Esto salió de cierta forma rápida, estaba algo inspirada :D Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews! **_

_**Ya nos leeremos y hasta el prox. Miércoles ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Miércoles de drabble! Creo que al menos este ha quedado un poco mas largo, bueno, aunque andaba MUY corta de ideas… pero de pronto salió esto :) **_

_**Un enorme abrazo a las personas que han pasado y dejado un review, enserio, eso es lo que me anima a continuar con esto :'D**_

"_**Shingeki o Kyojin junto con sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama"**_

* * *

Esta miraba a su alrededor con inseguridad, como si estuviese escondiendo de algo urgentemente, incluso sus ojos que mantenían una expresión aburrida tan característica de Annie, comenzaba a tornarse nerviosa, quebrando poco a poco su interior

-Esta bien- aseguró esta, y sin decir mas, llevo su mano hacia su boca con sus ojos cerrados y empuñando su otra palma…

-¡No espera!- interrumpió rápidamente Bertholdt

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió la rubia con cierto tono de molestia

No necesitas hacerlo… continuo el de pelo azabache mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos

-Oye, Bertholdt…- interrumpió el rubio con cierto tono de desagrado. El día comenzaba a hacerse obscuro, llenando casi el color celeste del cielo con un rojizo impenetrable…

_Pero… ¿cómo llegué a esto?_... pensaba de forma inquietante la rubia de ojos celestes

.

.

.

_(PLAYBACK)_

.

.

.

_-Mucho gusto…- respondió el castaño que estaba a lado del rubio, después de escuchar el nombre de la rubia. Reiner le ofreció su mano a la de ojos celeste, quien solo volteó su mirada y se levantó por si misma sin expresión alguna_

_-Eres de la aldea vecina, ¿cierto?_

_-Cierto…- hablo sin pensarlo la rubia, a la vez que retiraba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja_

_-Estamos algo lejos del poblado mas cercano- habló Reiner, a lo que continuo –¿Que ha pasado, acaso huiste de casa?…_

_-No es asunto nuestro- añadió el castaño –Si quieres puedes acompañarnos- le hiso la invitación con suave rubor en sus mejillas_

_Ella solo quedo en silencio… a la vez que un montón de imágenes sobre su hogar chocaban de manera brusca en su mente, solo palabras… palabras sin sentido, no tenia caso volver, no por ahora. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. El trío de infantes caminaba sin prisa alguna, ella aun no sabia hacia donde se dirigían, sin embargo, con tal de alejarse de su hogar, marcaba su paso._

_-Y dime… ¿tu también puedes hacerlo?- cuestiono el rubio, haciendo que sus palabras brotaran de una forma tan natural como su pregunta. Un silencio brutal aguardó ese momento, el viento se había detenido casi sin poder ser percibido, se habían detenido totalmente con un golpe en seco. Bertholdt, sorprendido, miró a Reiner de manera sepulcral; el de pelo azabache solo giro su rostro para ver la cara de Annie, que mantenía una actitud perdida, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y su boca tensa._

_-Yo… - habló la rubia abriendo a duras penas sus labios_

_-No tienes por que esconderlo- añadió Reiner, que con ceño molesto la miraba_

_-Annie… puedes entonces… también tú, tienes…_

_-"El poder"… no se porque… lo único que recuerdo es…- intentaba murmurar la de ojos celeste, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su rostro se tenso y recupero esa sádica mirada tan característica de ella, a lo que continuo diciendo –No es de importancia… de todos modos, ¿ustedes también cierto?-_

_-Cierto- respondió con seguridad Reiner. Bertholdt solo miraba a ambos, mientras este, de una manera, su día había sido iluminado. El silencio volvió inminentemente._

_-¡Serás una guerrera!- decía de alguna manera emocionado el castaño. Eran palabras, que para un infante de 11 años no tenían la importancia o la responsabilidad que estas llevaban. El rubio solo dio media sonrisa, mirando al castaño y a la rubia. Que era ser "un guerrero" por que el simple hecho de llamar así a aquellos que luchan por un objetivo sin importar las consecuencias de los actos que esto llevaba. _

_-Una guerrera...- murmuró Annie, bajando su mirada_

_-Seremos guerreros, haremos cosas inigualables, será como una aventura y una misión muy importante y confidencial- añadió el rubio con tono serio, como si estuviesen todos jugando a los espías, un simple objetivo, que para ellos… era solo una aventura más…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Sabes… no necesitas demostrarlo- continuó el castaño, acercándose tímidamente hacia la rubia

"Puedo tomar su m-mano" pensaba inquietante el de pelo azabache, mas simplemente se acerco a ella, se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo y con sentimientos bastante confusos, tan confusos para un niño de su edad, quien ni siquiera comprendía ese extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Pero, no podrán confiar en mi- añadió la rubia desanimada, pero con dureza en sus palabras

-Ya lo hacemos, no era necesario saber "todo" sobre ti- comentó el rubio, -Además, no seria justo que solo tu presumas de tu titán, ¿cierto bert?

-E-esto… ¡si!- respondió Bertholdt con media sonrisa en su rostro

"Ahora soy una guerrera… pero… ¿que es ser una guerrera?"

* * *

_**¿Que tal quedo? Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios :3**_

_**Respondiendo a los Reviews:**_

_**Gabriela Sanchez- **__muchas gracias por haberte pasado de nuevo a esta (rara) historia :D tengo una historia pendiente que tal vez publicare en unos días, ahora si será algo más completo :)_

_**gari**__- Son hermosos e inestables xD muchas gracias por tu comentario :3_


End file.
